


One More Day

by alexcat



Series: August 2017 Drabbles [11]
Category: Babylon 5, Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 20:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: John has one wish.





	One More Day

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Life

Not many people knew exactly how much time they had left, John thought as he woke that morning. Not many people wake one day and know that this is the day. He’d had enough time to summon those he loved to come for one last visit. He’d said his goodbyes to all.

He would begin his final journey today, and all he could think of was life! 

He had done so much, loved so much, dreamed so much that it was difficult to believe that it was done. He had not expected to wish for more time. 

But he did.


End file.
